


Coffee Beans and Uncovered Dreams

by dontmindifBLYdo



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani Clayton - Freeform, F/F, Jamie - Freeform, coffee shop AU, damie - Freeform, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindifBLYdo/pseuds/dontmindifBLYdo
Summary: Jamie considers her for a moment, she knows she has no reason to hire this stranger, she’s totally unqualified, a blow in; and Jamie owes her nothing, but there’s something about her she finds intriguing. Plus, Jamie could really use the help.Café Owner!JamieBlow in! DaniCoffee Shop AUMulti chapter
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

Hours before the sun had risen over the sleepy town, or the frost had thawed over the ice-covered flower beds, when the only signs of life were the tired delivery men bringing loaves of bread and fresh vegetables to the local grocer, Jamie finds herself walking the short distance to the café much earlier than needed for the third time that week. Her most recent employee, Rebecca, had seemingly disappeared without a trace – no call, or note of resignation – leaving Jamie with a workload heavier than she could bear during regular working hours, and so, to make up the time, she was forced to start her day at 6:30am.

She didn’t mind it, not really, she had always been a morning person, but the early starts and long days were beginning to take its toll, and she was still harbouring resentment at the other woman for her sudden departure – it’s true what they say, good help really _is_ hard to find.

She turned the key in the old lock, pausing for a moment to stare at her reflection in the glass pane of the door – she looked tired.

The small coffee shop was dark and eerily quiet at the early hour. Jamie set about turning on the vintage coffee machine which roared to life, quickly quenching the silence, and removed the mismatched chairs from where they perched on top of tables.

She inhaled the scent of the aromatic coffee beans as they tumble into the grinder, enjoying the clacking sound they make as they funnel in on top of one another.

A harsh tap on the door startles her, causing her to spill beans all over the counter. When she looks up it’s to see the apologetic face of the friendly baker, Owen, he mouths “sorry” and lifts a tray of cakes to show the intent of his visit. Jamie smiles and shakes her head – when had she become so skittish?

“Peace offering.” Owen whispers quietly, as though speaking any louder may wake the village occupants. She shakes her head again, this time at his silliness, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in.

“What’re you doing here so early?” She asks. It’s not uncommon for the man to stop by with some of his masterpieces but he usually gives her a day’s notice.

“Couldn’t sleep, so thought I’d try out a new Bakewell recipe, but I made too many.” He responds, dishing the mini tarts onto a large cake stand, “Figured you’d be here.”

“Startin’ to feel like I live here.”

Owen offers her a sympathetic look and asks, “Any word from Rebecca?”

She shakes her head.

“That’s too bad, I was really _tart_ -ing to like her.” He jokes, lifting a Bakewell for added effect which makes Jamie laugh.

*

Just before 9 she turns the sign on the door so that the words ‘Open’ face out towards the street. Wednesdays aren’t known to be a particularly busy day for the café and Jamie doesn’t expect much footfall, so she returns to her spot on the cushioned stool behind the counter and pulls out the book she hasn’t had time to read.

The bell above the door chimes for the first time that day at 9:37am, Jamie looks up from her book to see the familiar faces of the Wingrave family filter through. Dominic, the father, looks rather frazzled – as he often does – ushering the excitable children to a table near the back corner, his wife following tentatively behind them.

“Good morning Jamie.” Charolotte Wingrave greets in a timid voice.

“Good morning Mrs. Wingrave, what can I get for ya?”

“Just a pot of tea please.”

“Coming right up.” Jamie pulls a silver teapot from below the counter and spoons some Earl Grey tea leaves inside before filling it with water – Mrs. Wingrave’s usual.

“Come sit down darling.” Dominic Wingrave gently places an arm around his wife’s shoulder and directs her toward the table where the children are laughing at some secret joke.

When he returns he orders a coffee and two hot chocolates.

“How’s she doing today?” Jamie asks, making polite conversation.

Mr. Wingrave looks solemnly over his shoulder, “Not good. She saw a black cat this morning.”

Jamie nods knowingly – people in the country are particularly superstitious.

The family doesn’t stay for more than a half hour – Mrs. Wingrave gets jittery when away from the house for too long.

“Was your hot chocolate to your liking today Miss Wingrave?” Jamie asks of the Wingrave’s youngest child, Flora, a precocious little thing with a vibrant imagination.

“It was perfectly splendid.” The young girl sing-songs sweetly in response.

The day wears on with little more activity, with just a few regulars and some tradesmen passing through. Mrs. Grose, the Wingrave’s housekeeper and Jamie’s likely last customer of the day, arrives like clockwork at 4:45pm and peruses the menu for longer than is necessary, as though in a dream.

“Helloooo?” Jamie waves a hand in front of her face, “Earth to Hannah.”

The older woman looks startled, smiling bashfully, “Sorry, I was miles away.”

Jamie studies the woman for a moment, she’s been distant lately, the sparkle missing from her deep brown eyes, but Jamie doesn’t want to pry – in a place like Bly such questions could be misconstrued as gossip and that wasn’t her style.

“The usual?” She asks instead.

Hannah shakes her head, “I’ll have a decaf tea please.”

“Decaf?”

Hannah nods, “I haven’t been sleeping.”

That’s enough of an explanation for Jamie, if Hannah wants to talk she knows where her door is. They’re friendly, not necessarily friends, but Jamie likes Hannah – she’s one of the few people in town Jamie actually does like – they could be friends in another life, but Hannah’s husband is a commanding man, demanding of her time and rude in an unrepentant way; and the only time Hannah seems to spend without him is when she’s working, or in the evenings when she stops by the café. Jamie often wonders how their pairing came to be, Hannah is such a gentle soul – but that’s none of her business.

The bell chimes again a little after five – the unexpectedness of it causes even Mrs. Grose to look up from her crossword puzzle ¬– Jamie pauses, returning the chair she had just placed on a tabletop to the floor, no one ever came in so late in the day.

“Sorry, wasn’t expectin’ anyone else to come through. What can I get for you?” Jamie explained, wiping her hands off of her dungarees, giving the woman a quick once over – she’s pretty, blonde, and definitely not from around here.

“How about a job?” The woman smiles brightly – a beautiful smile, Jamie notes.

“I’m sorry?”

The woman hooks her thumb over her should in the direction of the window.

“I saw the sign in the window.”

Jamie follows her pointed digit to the _Help Wanted_ sign that she’d hung there a week or so after Rebecca hadn’t bothered to show up, it had been there so long now she had almost forgotten it.

“You’re serious?” She asks, because from her accent Jamie confirms this girl is most _definitely_ not from around here and she doesn’t want to waste her time on another flaky twenty-something just passing through.

“Totally.” The woman answers confidently though she looks uncomfortable.

“Have you ever worked in a coffee shop before?”

“Well,” The woman fidgets with her hands and looks at the wall beyond Jamie before shaking her head, finally meeting her eye, and admitting honestly, “no.”

Jamie purses her lips together and nods, unconvinced by this woman’s poor pitch.

“Know how to make coffee?”

The woman retreats, looking guilty, like an imposter who had been figured out, muttering quietly, “No.”

“What makes you want to work in a café then?”

The woman shrugs, her smile fading, eyes silently pleading, “I need a job.”

Jamie considers her for a moment, she knows she has no reason to hire this stranger, she’s totally unqualified, a blow in; and Jamie owes her nothing, but there’s something about her she finds intriguing. Plus, Jamie could really use the help.

“What’s your name?”

“Dani.” The woman straightens up, “Dani Clayton.”

Taking sympathy on the woman, she relents.

“OK, go on then Dani Clayton” Jamie chances a glance at Mrs. Grose who’s watching the exchange with innate curiosity, she shrugs – what’s she got to lose?

“When can you start?”

“How about now?” The woman is surprised, her eagerness evident in her newly buoyant tone.

Jamie chuckles, “Settle down, this is Bly, not Brooklyn, we’re closing.”

“Oh.”

Dani looks embarrassed.

“You can start in the morning, be here for 8:30.”

She nods, and then hesitantly asks, “Is there like a hotel, or a hostel around here?”

Jamie tilts her head to the side, examining the woman again, noting for the first time, the single bag of luggage she had left by the door.

“There’s a bed and breakfast a bit up the road. I can walk you there when I’m finished here.”

“Thank you.” Dani smiles gratefully.

*

“What brings you to Bly?” Jamie asks as she locks the door of the café behind them.

“Oh you know, just needed a change of pace.” She responds distractedly, looking up and down the street, seemingly impressed by what she sees.

“Well unless the pace you’re looking for is glacial, you’ve come to the wrong town.” Jamie jokes.

Dani turns to look at her, a deep sincerity in her stare, she smiles, “That actually sounds pretty perfect.”

*

As it turns out, Dani had been telling the absolute truth when she said she didn’t know how to make coffee, Jamie had spent the best part of Thursday morning attempting to teach her the basics and short of literally holding her hand, there wasn’t much more that she could do.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised for what felt like the one millionth time that morning.

“It’s ok.”

“It’s not, I suck.”

Dani braced her hands against the counter and dropped her head.

“You don’t–“ Jamie started but stopped short when Dani gave her a don’t bullshit me look, instead she laughed, “Ok, yeah, you suck.”

This earned a smile from the blonde which made something stir within Jamie – she was pleased with the reaction.

“But it’s day one, don’t be so hard on yourself. Let’s start with something easier, tea maybe?”

Before Dani had time to respond, the bell above the door chimed alerting the first customer of the day had arrived. It surprised Jamie when she looked over to find Charlotte Wingrave enter the shop alone.

“Mrs. Wingrave.” She greeted, receiving a nervous wave in response. “Pot of Earl Grey?”

“Just a cup of breakfast tea please.”

“No problem, take a seat, I’ll drop it down.”

The anxious woman glanced at Dani before retreating to her usual table in the back of the room.

“She’s a bit nervous,” Jamie explained when she found Dani studying the woman from her spot by the coffee machine, “There was an accident about a year back, hasn’t been the same since.”

Dani nodded. “Poor thing.”

“Yeah.”

“Guess this is my moment to shine?” Dani said playfully, lightening the mood.

“Show me what you got.”

Jamie uses her hands to push herself upward so that she’s sitting on the counter and watches on in horror as Dani pours boiling water into a mug, followed by a teabag that’s not allowed remotely long enough time to stew, and a dollop of milk that somehow made the liquid look more watery than anything.

“Sugar?’ She asked, reaching for the bowl of sugar cubes nearest the register.

Jamie hops off the counter and grabs her hand to stop her – if Dani’s breath hitches, Jamie convinces herself it’s because she had startled the American.

“No, I think you’ve done enough, I’ll take it from here.”

Noting Dani’s sudden dispiritedness she suggested the girl take a break, it’d been a long morning.

She re-makes Mrs. Wingrave’s tea and places it on the table in front of her.

“She’s new.” Mrs Wingrave comments.

“She is.”

“She’s not very good.”

Maybe it was the mildly horrified way in which Mrs. Wingrave had passed the remarke, or maybe it was the tragic truth in it, but it made Jamie laugh and her response drew a smile from the conservative woman whom she rarely saw look anything but scattered as of late.

“No, she’s not.” Jamie agrees, watching as the blonde returned from the back of the shop, jacket on.

“I was just going to run to the store.” She explains when she catches the two women staring.

They nod in unison.

“Anyone need anything?”

“All good.” Jamie calls, Mrs. Wingrave just shakes her head.

“She likes you.” Mrs. Wingrave states before taking a sip of her tea and returning her gaze to the mildly bustling street outside.

Jamie doesn’t dwell on the comment, Mrs. Wingrave was liable to say any number of things.

*

By Saturday, Dani had yet to master the basics of tea-making, coffee making, or sandwich making – not for lack of trying – and Jamie was beginning to think she was a lost cause.

“Found a place to live yet?” Jamie asks, wiping down the last of the tables.

“Hmmm no not yet, finding a place in a village this size is proving more difficult than I thought.”

They’re interrupted by the chiming of the bell above the door. Jamie’s just about to call out that they’re closed when she sees a familiar floating head poking through the crack of the door.

“Good evening ladies.” Owen greets.

The unexpected visitor had startled Dani, who dropped her mop into the bucket of water with a loud crash.

Jamie chuckles, “Dani, this is Owen. Owen, Dani.”

“Ah yes, I heard we had an American in our midst.” Owen said, stepping inside and extending a hand to Dani, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Anyone fancy a tipple in Bly’s finest watering hole?” He asks, placing his hand to his mouth and stage whispers, “Really, it’s Bly’s only watering hole.”

“I’m in.” Jamie announces, walking to the sink and dropping the wet rag inside. “Dani?”

Dani looks reluctant.

“C’mon, you’ve earned it.”

With Jamie’s encouragement the blonde agrees.

*

The village pub is small with dated décor, all of the older men sit on stools lining the bar, some of their wives gathered together in a small nook area, Owen guides the two women to an empty seat near the fire – Dani looks grateful for its warmth.

“What’s your poison?” Owen claps his hands together awaiting their response.

“I’ll have a lager.” Jamie orders.

He looks to Dani who’s staring at Jamie, as though waiting for her to tell her what to drink – Jamie doesn’t seem to notice, waving past Owen to someone at the other end of the pub. In the end she orders a red wine and holds her hands up in front of the fire.

“Cold?”

Dani nods, “I’ve not adjusted to the weather here quite yet.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Jamie assures – presuming Dani sticks around long enough.

“Here we go you two, one lager, and one red wine.”

Dani thanks him and takes a generous gulp from her glass. The others exchange an amused smile.

“Looks like you needed that.” Jamie chuckles.

“Long week.”

They share a knowing smile at the inside joke.

“So Dani, what brings you to Bly?” Owen inquires cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the palpable energy between the pair.

Dani reluctantly breaks eye contact, turning to face Owen.

“I met a man at a bar in London who mentioned it, it sounded lovely.”

Jamie bristles at the mention of a man.

“Oh? Is he from around here?” Owen pressed, sipping from his own drink, intrigued that someone from the city would be plugging Bly to foreigners – the people of Bly were fiercely protective of it, tourists were rare and unwelcome, newcomers were held at arm’s length and carefully scrutinised.

Dani shakes her head, “He mentioned his family had a country home here.”

“Does this man have a name then?” Jamie asks, unable to keep the prickle from her tone – it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Harry? Or maybe it was Henry?” If she remembers, she’s pretending not to for Jamie’s benefit.

“Henry Wingrave?”

“That’s the one!” Dani clicks her fingers as though Owen’s revelation had just switched on a lightbulb in her memory.

“Funny that, for someone bigging up Bly to women in bars, you’d think he’d visit more.”

“You know him?” Dani asks.

Jamie scoffs, “Everyone knows him. His family own half the village. I’m surprised he hasn’t fixed you up with somewhere to live.”

“Oh no, it’s not like that.” Dani assures, “I applied for a job as a receptionist at his company. Obviously I didn’t get it.”

“So he banished you to Bly?” She wasn’t sure why she felt so irked by the knowledge that Dani had shared a drink with Henry Wingrave, but Jamie was finding it hard to hide the disdain.

“Not quite.” Dani laughed nervously, picking up on the newfound tension, “I was drowning my sorrows at pub following yet another failed job interview and he happened to be there, maybe it was liquid courage, I don’t know; but I couldn’t resist approaching him about a comment he had made in the interview, he seemed impressed. We got to talking and he mentioned Bly, so here I am.”

“And?” Owen asked expectantly. “What’s the verdict?”

Dani smiled that wide, toothy smile that seemed to be her most sincere display of happiness from what Jamie could tell so far, “It’s gorgeous.”

“Hmm. Is it?” Owen posed to Jamie who shrugged in response, “I can’t tell anymore.”

*

The night wore on and the drinks flowed plentiful – going down a little too easy. Dani appeared more relaxed than Jamie had seen her all week, and she was giddy – Jamie liked this side of her.

“So these kids, _lock_ me in a closet-“

“What?!”

“No way!”

Owen and Jamie laugh in unison at Dani’s retelling of her time as a nanny.

“Swear to god!” Dani laughed along with them, taking a sip of her wine, “They lock me in this closet and leave me there for like an _hour_. They were angels most of the time, but man… _hard_ work.”

As their laughter dies down, the door to the pub swings open, bringing with it the piercing cold wind from outside, Dani shivers at Jamie’s side and all heads turn to the source. Mrs. Grose stands in the entrance appearing daunted by the attention, her eyes wide, she looked ready to bolt at any second but he kept her feet planted to the spot. Jamie was out of her seat before she even had time to think, approaching the older woman.

“Everything ok Hannah?” She asks, concern evident.

Hannah nodded silently, still glancing nervously around the bar – everyone had returned their attention to their individual conversations, no longer interested in the lone woman.

Jamie places a tentative, encouraging hand on her shoulder, a gesture that seems to ground her. Hannah smiles, and brings a hand up to cover Jamie’s.

“Oh, I’m fine dear. Not entirely sure how I ended up here is all. I just started walking and heard the music...”

Jamie smiles.

“Where’s Sam?”

Hannah flinches at the mention of her husband’s name but recovers quickly.

“Business trip.”

“Ok, well then, why don’t you join us?”

Hannah nods and follows Jamie to the table.

“You all know Hannah.” Jamie’s stands aside and allows Mrs. Grose to fill her seat.

“Hi.” Dani offers her a small wave.

“Hello gorgeous.” Owen winks – Dani looks surprised by his sudden boldness, but it comes as no shock to Jamie, she hasn’t missed the longing stares. “What’re you drinking? G&T?”

“Oh no thanks, gin is a sad drink.” Hannah responds in a manner that implies she’s all too familiar with the emotion, “I’ll have a hot port please.”

He nods and moves to get her drink.

“Not like you to be out on a Saturday night Hannah.”

“Felt like doing something a little wild.”

The twinkle that had been notably absent had returned to the woman’s eye and she wore a mischievous smirk that Jamie hadn’t seen before.

“You saucy thing.” Jamie jokes and Hannah laughs, Dani smiles, eyes flittering between the women like she was missing out on some inside joke.

*

Jamie’s assumption had been right, she and Hannah definitely could be friends – she was sharp as a tack and funny when she let her hair down. Owen seemed to be floating since her arrival and talked animatedly about his time spent in Paris working as a pastry chef, stories Jamie had heard before but had suddenly become ten times more exciting now that Hannah was on the receiving end.

Only when the barman flicked the lights indicating last call did any of them make a move to leave. Owen immediately offered to walk Hannah home, Dani too, but not wanting to intrude, insisted she was fine.

They watched as the baker and the housekeeper disappearing down the cobble footpath and into the night.

“She seems nice.”

“She is.” Jamie agrees.

“He seems pretty sweet on her.”

Jamie’s eyes drift to the blonde, watching the longing in her eyes as the pair retreat further down the street.

“Yeah.”

“Need me to walk you home?” Dani offers, attention suddenly back to the woman in front of her.

Jamie shakes her head. “I am home.”

Dani looks confused. Jamie giggles, the alcohol making her limb feel light, she hooks a thumb over her shoulder.

“I live above the pub.”

“Convenient.”

“Mmmhm.”

Dani doesn’t make a move to leave and Jamie checks her watch.

“Fancy a night cap?”

As though she had had been holding her breath waiting for that very question, Dani exhales, and smiles that genuine, toothy smile, reaching all the way to her eyes.

“Absolutely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such an amazing response to chapter 1! I definitely hadn't expected so many lovely reviews, kudos, and bookmarks! I'm so glad people have enjoyed it so far, 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Jamie’s flat is modest in size. When they enter, it’s directly into a small living room, made smaller by the mismatched furniture it holds, the street lamp outside casts a soft glow over a dining table pushed against the window with only enough room for two; and the kitchen is cramped, pots and pans hang on a wall just to the left of the stove, a bright orange kettle tucked into the corner of the counter. Jamie locks the door behind them and turns on a light, allowing Dani the opportunity to scan the room in more detail. She quickly notes the lack of photographs, abstract paintings are all that fill the frames hanging on the walls, plush woollen blankets sit in a basket behind the couch – a cosy touch – most interesting to Dani is the volume of plants that adorn the space, she doesn’t know much about plants, anything really, but she figures it’ll make for a good topic should the conversation lull. 

“It’s nice and warm in here.” She comments and Jamie smiles softly from the kitchen where she pours them two large glasses of wine. 

“Yeah, one benefit to living above a pub is that heat travels upwards.” 

She hands Dani a glass and gestures for her to take a seat on any one of the colourful living room chairs. Dani sits on the couch even though the yellow armchair looks considerably more inviting, she’s not entirely surprised when Jamie takes a seat next to her. It’s silent for a moment, but not uncomfortable. Jamie takes a sip from her wine and Dani’s eyes flitter around the room again. 

“You like plants.” 

It’s not a question, and not brought up to fill the silence, just a curious observation that felt important to mention for reasons Dani cannot explain. 

Jamie nods. 

“Aye, I do. Bit of a hobby” 

“That’s nice. They’re lovely.” 

Dani takes a generous gulp from her own glass, self-conscious under Jamie’s intense gaze. 

“This wine is really good.” She compliments, this time intending to fill the silence. 

“Thanks. It was a gift from Mrs. Wingrave, a ‘thank you’ of sorts,” Jamie explains, “I did some work on their garden recently.”

“Oh? Bit more than a hobby then?” 

Jamie shrugs and takes another sip of wine. 

“You could say that.” 

“You’re fond of them.” Dani notes, “The Wingraves.” 

Jamie nods, “They’re good people.” 

“Have you known them long?” Dani asks, desperately curious to know more about the evasive woman sitting opposite her. 

“A couple of years. They used to only spend summers ‘round here, the Manor’s been in the Wingrave family for decades, but there was some drama in London and they moved here permanently shortly after the accident.” Jamie takes another sip of wine before continuing, “Rumour has it that Dominic and your pal Henry had some falling out, village chin waggers say Henry and Mrs Wingrave were caught doing the dirty behind Dominic’s back.”

“No?!” 

Jamie smirks at her aghast response. 

“Mmhmm, would explain why Henry stopped coming to Bly.”

Dani had only observed the Wingraves from afar in her few days working at the café – Jamie usually took the lead in serving them – but there seemed to be sadness that loomed over the family, it was somewhat contagious, she always found she felt heavier when in their presence. 

“You’re not from Bly?” Dani backtracked to Jamie’s comment of only knowing the Wingraves a few years. 

Jamie chuckles, “Do I sound like I’m from Bly?” 

Dani looks at the glass in her hands, fidgeting nervously with its stem, embarrassed – she wasn’t yet proficient in identifying the nuances of the British accent, though she had observed a notable lilt to Jamie’s; and it had fast become one of her favourite things about her.

When she looks up Jamie’s smiling at her fondly. 

“I’m from up North, moved around a bit as a kid, ended up London, got in a bit of trouble, then moved up here for a more borin’ life.” 

It was more than Dani had been expecting her to divulge if she was being honest. 

“You like it here?” 

“I like my life.” 

The silence returns, a dog barking from somewhere outside echoes through the partially open window. 

“Do you?” Jamie asks eventually. “Like it here?” 

Dani seems to consider the question for a moment, her brow scrunches together and she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth before giving a semi-confident nod. 

“I do.” 

Jamie relaxes further into the couch, titling her glass in Dani’s direction in cheers. 

“Good, it’s not so bad having you around.” 

If Dani’s cheeks redden she tells herself it’s from the heat of the flat and hides her smile by finishing the remnants of her glass.

She pauses for a moment and checks her watch. 

“It’s getting pretty late. I should go.” 

Jamie nods, leaning forward to place her own empty glass on the wooden coffee table and stands.

When they reach the door they both hesitate, neither knowing the appropriate goodbye – a wave? A hug? 

“I had fun tonight.” Dani decides on neither. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Any time.” Jamie’s smiles. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

Dani turns and takes a step toward the stairs, Jamie makes no move to close the door and watches the blonde as she takes two steps down before pausing and turning back toward the flat. 

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” 

Jamie raises an eyebrow in surprise, “Not yet.” 

“Fancy showing me around?” 

Jamie’s smile stretches into a toothy grin. 

“It would be an honour.” 

*  
The café didn’t operate on a Sunday even though most of the village occupants frequently tried to convince her that it would surely be her most profitable day of the week. Jamie was adamant that Sunday would remain a day of rest and was grateful for her resolve when she woke at 9:30am of her own accord, no piercing alarm sounding in her ear. She squints at the harsh sunlight that creeps through the slight gap in the curtains and notes the dull thud in her head for the first time – grape or grain, but never the twain, she would do well to start remembering that. 

She contemplated staying there for a while longer, waiting for the headache to pass, enjoying the quiet and nothingness; but then she thought of Dani and her request to show her around and that motivated her to remove herself from the warmth of the covers and make her way to the bathroom where a cold shower helped relieve most of the remnants of her mild hangover.

A knock on the door at five past ten alerted her to Dani’s arrival, they hadn’t agreed on a time but she rarely received visitors. 

The American was apologising as soon as Jamie opened the door which amused the café owner. 

“I’m sorry, I hope I’m not intruding, we didn’t agree on a time and I didn’t know what time you usually get up on a Sunday and I figured this was kinda late but then I knocked and realised this is your only day off and–“ She cut herself off as though realising she was rabbling. 

“Calm down,” Jamie chuckles, “This time’s fine. I was just making some breakfast, have you eaten?” 

Dani shakes. her head. 

“Sit down then. Coffee?”

“I can help?” 

Jamie’s eyes shoot open comically wide and she shakes her head, “No, that’s alright, you just make yourself comfortable.” 

Dani gives her a grateful smile, happy to escape the trauma of coffee making on her one day off. 

“So, you got anywhere in particular you want to go today?” Jamie asks as she cracks an extra egg into the sizzling frying pan. Dani shakes her head. 

“I was kinda thinking you could take the lead. I haven’t really gone further than the café and the grocery store.” She explains, highlighting the extent of the parameters she’d ventured to either side of her B&B.

“Hmm, ok.” Jamie gave it some thought, dishing the eggs and toast on to two plates and carrying them to the table. “There’s not much more to it to be honest.” 

“Oh.” Dani sounded disappointed, “Maybe we could just go for a walk then?” 

Jamie returned to the table with their coffee and smiled, “I could definitely go for some fresh air, my head’s bangin’.”

*

The air was crisp and the sun shone brightly as they walked down the empty country road surrounded by giant trees and overgrown bushes, Jamie came prepared for the cold weather with a dark brown bomber jacket and small circular Ray Ban’s to shield her eyes from the bright light, Dani less so, with only a light denim jacket to shield her from the November breeze, but if she was cold, she didn’t make it known. 

“This place is gorgeous.” Dani comments, echoing her words from the previous night.

“Yeah, it’s not too shabby I suppose.” Jamie agrees with a smile. 

“There’s nowhere like this where I come from.” 

“S’that why you left?” Jamie asks, she wanted to know more about the American and why she really fled to a small country town in the middle of nowhere a million miles from home. 

Dani shakes her head, “I didn’t even know places like this existed.” 

They walk a while further in relative silence, Dani stopping occasionally to ask Jamie about an unusual looking shrub, until they come to a clearing in the trees. Dani stops walking, looking in awe at the view framed between the branches and leaves. 

“Wow.” 

“Pretty impressive, right?” 

“You can say that again.” Dani responds, referring to the majestic, red bricked mansion, barely visible in the clearing but still larger than any home she’d seen before. “Does someone live there?”

“Aye, that’s the Wingrave’s home.” Jamie explains, “Bly Manor.” 

“Sounds fancy.” 

“Oh it is.” 

“Are we allowed to get closer?” Dani asks as though she’s requesting to know a scandalous secret.

“Sure, if you like.”

“Will they mind?”

“The Wingraves? Nah.” Jamie assures, “Let’s just let them know first, don’t want to accidentally happen upon Mrs. Wingrave and spook her.” 

*

The Manor grows larger the closer they get. Dani finds it hard to believe a family of four live in such a large home – surely they would hardly ever see one another?

The driveway seems to go on for miles, they pass a small, old church near the front of the grounds – Dani’s not religious but wonders if it’s still in use – a beautiful garden, and Dani thinks she sees a lake off in the distance, before they reach they reach the entrance. 

The house held a commanding presence, more so as it loomed over them while they waited at the large oak doors. Jamie had alerted the occupants to their arrival with the large copper knocker though it was a couple of minutes before anyone answered ¬– Dani supposes it must take some time to get from A to B in a house this size.

She was surprised when the door opened to reveal the woman she had met the night prior. 

“Oh, what a lovely surprise.” She greeted, equally surprised to see the pair. 

“Hi Hannah,” Jamie responds, “Just showing Dani around, she wanted to have a look at the grounds.” 

Hannah glances to Dani and smiles, “Oh of course, I’ll alert Lord and Lady Wingrave.”

“Nice to see you again.” Dani waves awkwardly. 

“You too dear. Will you be joining us for lunch?” 

“Oh no, we don’t want to impose.” 

“Don’t be silly Miss Clayton, the Wingraves won’t mind.” Hannah assures.

Dani glances to Jamie who shrugs and accepts the invitation for both of them.

“Sure, why not?” 

“Wonderful. Lunch will be served at noon.” 

*

Jamie guides them first to the statue garden where Dani is in awe at the detail and colour that surrounds them. 

“This is amazing.” She praises, leaning forward to smell a particularly vibrant looking red rose. 

“Yep, it’s something.” Jamie agrees.

“Did you work on this garden?”

Jamie nods, “Planted those roses in fact.” 

“Nice work.”

Jamie curtsies and Dani laughs, “Why thank you, Miss Clayton.” 

“Do you work here often?”

“Not really. Here and there.” 

“What made them ask you?” 

Jamie pauses, holding the dead head of a hydrangea in her hand – unable to help herself ¬– and shruggs. 

“Mrs. Wingrave and I got to talking one day and she mentioned she had some yellow roses that were struggling to bloom, I offered her some tips and she asked me to take a look, so I did.” 

“Must be a nice place to practice your hobby.”

“It is.” 

“I don’t think I’d ever get tired of it, t’s so beautiful.” 

“Even beautiful things can get tiring.” 

Dani wanted to press Jamie on her comment but was interrupted by the two Wingrave children who came barrelling down the path.

“Mrs. Grose said to tell you that lunch is ready.” The eldest of the two, Miles, informed. 

“Thanks, we’ll be right up.” 

The children dawdled for a moment, intrigued by the new adults in their midst – they rarely got visitors to Bly ¬– but with a head nod from Jamie, took their cue to leave and ran back toward the house. 

“You ok?” She asked when the pair were out of earshot, having noticed the way Dani clammed up.

Dani shook her head as though returning from daydream, “Wha- Oh yeah, I’m fine, we better get going, it’d be rude to be late.”

*

Lunch was served promptly at noon, and the atmosphere at the table was awkward to say the least. Mrs. Wingrave – though initially seemingly excited to see the two women – sipped quietly on her soup, avoiding eye contact at all costs, while Mr. Wingrave made a feeble attempt at conversation – asking Dani what she thought of the grounds ¬– had it not been for the children, the gathering would have been entirely unbearable. 

“Oh yes, it’s lovely out here.” Dani said in response to Mr. Wingrave, “You have a beautiful home.” 

“Are you from America?” Flora interupts, ever curious. 

“I am.” 

“I would love to go to America. I want to go to Florida, because that’s half of my name.” 

“And Disney World is there.” Chimed Miles. 

“Maybe when you’re older.” Mr. Wingrave said noncommittally. 

“Have you been to Disneyland?” Flora asks.

“When I was a little girl.” Dani nods. 

“Was it splendid?” 

“Oh, very.”

“You’re very pretty.” 

“Why thank you Flora,” Dani smiles and chances a glance toward Jamie who’s smiling back at her. “I think you’re very pretty too.” 

“Thanks.” 

“How do you like working in the café?” Mrs. Wingrave pipes up, rather loudly in fact, as though she had been building herself up all throughout lunch to ask the question; and when she had, she released a long, steady exhale. 

“It’s great.” Dani smiles around a mouthful of bread, “Though I’m not sure I’m too great for it.” 

“Stop it now,” Jamie scolds playfully, “You barely burnt any scones yesterday.” 

She winks at the children who laugh in unison. 

Dani gives her a grateful smile and returns her attention to Mrs. Wingrave, “I’m struggling to get the hang of tea, I’m used to it coming in a pitcher, with ice cubes and lemon wedges.”

“Sounds ghastly.” Mrs. Wingrave laughs, and it’s the first genuine laugh Jamie has heard from her in quite some time – a sentiment shared by the others in the room if facial expressions are anything to go by. The children beam at their father who looks rather startled by his wife’s response. 

Hesitantly, he begins to laugh along with her. 

“Maybe we’ll have to start serving it at the café if it’s getting this kind of response.” Jamie jokes, earning another roaring laugh from Mrs. Wingrave. Jamie didn’t think any of it was particularly humorous but it was nice to see the woman laugh.

*

The children insist on giving Dani a tour of the house after lunch – Jamie had been privy to it some months prior on an afternoon she had been gardening for the family. 

“These are the stairs, and they’re perfectly splendid.” Declared Flora for what felt like the seventeenth time, “Mrs. Grose says there murder on the knees.” 

Jamie rolls her eyes and Dani smiles. 

“And this is the classroom, it’s– boring.” 

This catches Dani’s attention more than any of the other rooms she’d been shown so far, she steps further inside – it’s impressive. Large windows allow for a lot of natural light, there are two desks, presumably for the two children standing before her, a small platform with a teacher’s desk, and a large blackboard exactly like one you’d find in a regular classroom. The bookshelf in the back swelled to capacity, the craft desk littered with paper and paints, and sprinkles of glitter she assumes are from a recent project litter the floor – near impossible to remove entirely. 

“Wow, this is really cool.” She admires, more to herself than her company. 

“No it’s not.” Miles objects, “It’s worse than a real classroom.”

“You’re home-schooled?” Dani asks, ignoring the child’s comment. 

The two nod. 

“I used to be a teacher you know.” She tells them, much to their surprise. 

“Did you like it?” Flora asks and Dani nods. “You could be our teacher! Wouldn’t that be wonderful Miles?” 

Miles nods with equal enthusiasm and Dani laughs. 

“I’m sure your teacher now is–“ she pauses and looks to Flora, “Perfectly splendid.” 

“She’s really not, she’s actually rather dreadful.” Flora pouts. 

*

“They really liked you.” Jamie comments as they walk back toward the village having declined a lift from Mr. Wingrave. “Must be something about ya, you’re like the Wingrave Whisperer.” 

Dani shivers, “Sounds like a bad horror movie.” 

Jamie steps unconsciously closer to her. 

“So, you used to be a teacher?” 

“Mmhmm” Dani nods, “4th grade.”

“Why’d you quit?” 

Dani shrugs, “There was just so many of them, it was hard not to get too invested.”

“Makes sense.” Jamie says, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. “Do you miss it?”

“A little.” 

“Shoulda taken the kids up on their offer then.” 

Dani gives her a playful push, “What? And abandon you and my very promising career in tea and coffee making? Never.” 

*

The weather had taken a turn as they neared the village, the air grew colder and dark rain clouds filled the sky, spitting lightly down upon them. 

“Looks like we timed that well.” Jamie said, picking up her pace as the rain came faster. 

“Fancy a pint?” She asks when they reach the door leading to Jamie’s apartment. 

Dani looks both surprised and relieved by the invitation, agreeing without hesitation. 

The pub is just as busy as it was the previous night, Jamie explained that it was a ritual of sorts for the people of Bly on a Sunday – church, Sunday lunch, pub. Dani quite liked the the mundane routineness of it all.

“Thanks for showing me around today.” She says as Jamie placed two pints of lager on the table.

“Don’t mention it. I enjoyed myself.” 

Dani smiles. 

“Me too.” 

“You know I haven’t seen Mrs. Wingrave laugh like that in… I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her laugh like that.” 

Dani dipped her head sheepishly, “I wasn’t sure if I’d missed something with that to be honest.” 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, I didn’t think it was that funny.”

“Oh, it wasn’t,” Jamie chuckles, earning her another playful push, “But it was nice to see her laugh. It made the kids happy.”

“How come they don’t go to school?”

Jamie shrugs, “Not too sure to be honest. Miles went to boarding school for a bit when they first moved here but he got sent home about 6 months ago.”

“For what?”

Jamie shrugs again, “He’s a ten year old boy.” 

“Anyway, enough about the kiddos. Tell me more about yourself, have you got family? Kids? Pets? A secret husband somewhere?” Jamie jokes, realising too late she may have selected a poor choice of words if the way Dani recoils is any indication. “My god, Dani, are you married?”

Dani’s eyes shoot open, “No, god no!” 

Jamie relaxed.   
“I was almost married.” 

“What happened?”

Jamie wasn’t usually one to pry but she was drawn to the blonde despite herself, wanted to know her, everything about her. She tried to rationalise to herself that the intent behind her question was to determine whether the girl was a flight risk – would she abandon her to return to her former lover? She didn’t like the thought of that. 

“It just didn’t work out.” Dani glances up, locking eyes with Jamie, “We wanted different things.” 

They sit like that for a heavy moment, eyes locked, the air around them thick, charged with energy. 

“Goooood afternoon ladies!” And with that the spell is broken. “Mind if join you?” 

“Hi Owen.” Jamie greets, blinking rapidly, and shakes her head, “’Course not.”

*

“Mornin’” Jamie greets as she unlocks the door of the café, “You look rough.” 

Dani groans, “I should never have let you two convince me to switch to Guinness, I don’t have your stamina.” 

“Could have fooled me.” Jamie laughs, removing some of the chairs from tabletops and switching on the lights, “You were neckin’ it with the best of ‘em.” 

“Oh god, I was wasn’t I?” Dani winces, leaning her head in to her arms on the counter. “Was there… singing at one point?” 

Jamie laughs again and nods dramatically, “Oh yeah.” 

“Knock knock,” Owen pokes his head through the café door, hair a bit dishevelled and evident bags under his eyes, “How’s the Dancing Queen this morning?” 

His reference to Dani’s song choice the previous night garners a belly laugh from Jamie and another groan from Dani. 

“She’s seen better days,” Jamie responds, “As have you, I’m surprised to see you up and out so early.”

“I know, I have a delivery coming in at half past, otherwise I might have called in sick ¬– boss wouldn’t have liked that though, he’s a right old hard arse.” 

Dani looks up in concern. 

“Don’t mind him,” Jamie said, “He’s his own boss.”

“Yes, and I’m a very mean one.” 

Jamie smiles, “To what do we owe this pleasure at this wee hour of a Monday morn?” 

“Oh, yes,” Owen collects himself, remembering the reason for his visit his holds up a well-worn book with faded lettering, “Here you go Dani, this is the book I was telling you about.” 

Dani manages to peel herself away from the counter long enough to accept the offered gift, “Thanks.” 

“No rush getting it back, I’ve read it about a hundred times.” 

She gives him a thumbs up and returns to cradling her head. 

“Looks like I’m gonna have my hands full with this one today.” Jamie chuckles. 

“Mmhmm, best leave you to it then. Take care ladies.” 

“See ya Owen.” Jamie calls while Dani just offers a wave, not bothering to lift her head this time. 

Jamie picks up the book Dani had disregarded on the counter and studies it for a moment before placing it back down.

“Lucky you.” 

Dani looks up questioningly. 

“Every girl in the village is mad for him,” She explains in reference to Owen, “doesn’t even know it.”

She’s gone to the back to retrieve a new bag of coffee beans before Dani has the chance to respond.

*

Monday is the busiest day of the week for the café, much to Dani’s dismay. No amount of coffee or painkillers has helped to cure the ache in her head, and her mouth remains parched regardless of how many cups of water she throws back. She’s been tasked with manning the till while Jamie takes care of the teas and coffees, they tag-team the wash up best they can whenever there’s a lull in the crowd. 

The flow of people remains steady until one ¬– Jamie assures her the worst is behind them after that but she wasn’t sure she believed her. As if on cue the bell above the door chimes again, taunting her. 

“Good afternoon” she greets before turning to the waiting customer. 

Mr. Wingrave stands in front of them, smiling awkwardly, a bit sweaty and out of breath. 

“Oh, Mr. Wingrave, hi.” Dani forces a smile to her face and prays she doesn’t look too dishevelled, “What can I get for you?” 

“The usual?” Jamie calls from behind the coffee machine. 

He shakes his head and raises a hand, “Oh no, nothing for me thanks. I was actually hoping to have a word with you Miss Clayton.” 

Dani looks to Jamie who nods her approval, and hesitantly follows the man to his regular table down the back of the room. 

Jamie stacks cups to disguise her staring, and tries her best to lip read but Dominic doesn’t open his mouth very wide when he talks and Dani’s not saying much at all, neither ones facial expressions giving them away.

What could Dominic Wingrave possibly want with her new hire? Dani would likely tell her once he’d left she decided, and headed to the back to empty the dishwasher. 

*

“What was that all about?” Jamie asks, returning from the back when she heard the bell chime. 

Dani jumps, not expecting her sudden appearance, she seemed flustered. 

“Oh, it was nothing, just wanted to ask about my living situation, he thinks he can help.” 

“That’s nice of him.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Dani agrees, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feed. “Mind if I take lunch? I think I need to sit down for a while.” 

Jamie chuckles and tells her to take the rest of the day, curiosity still gnawing at her.


End file.
